A Past Memory
by Royal Detective
Summary: "Dedicated to Aquaturqoise" Memories are a special thing to a person and Cedric has a special memory that he doesn't want to forget. It's a day where he learned to accept his silver bangs. Follow young Cedric as he learns a lesson on accepting what's different about you no matter what others think! Please Read and Review!


_**A/N: Hey everyone, I had this idea in my head since I had finished reading Aquaturoise's story "Hostage". So since that inspired me to write this, this story is dedicated to her. By the way, I won't be able to update "Teaching the Mentor 3" this weekend because my mother and I are going to visit some relatives, so I'll update that next weekend! Enjoy the story.**_

 __ _ **Sofia the First: A Past Memory**_ __

"Get out of here gray bangs, go run to your mother. " A boy yelled pushing young Cedric to the ground. The crowd of Hexley Hall children gathered around the bully and Cedric to watch the fight that had taking place. Some watched while cheering the bully and some just watched as by standers including Cedric's sister and Greylock. The quiet by standers' crowd didn't come to defend Cedric.

Young Cedric began to continue to stare at the bully wanting to cry but knew he would give his enemy the pleasure didn't deserve. It was true a lot of the kids were bullying him because of his gray bangs but another reason was because he was a teacher's pet earning favor of the teacher in his class. It had all started when the teacher had kept him after class because of Cedric's mispronouncing spells, after the teacher had encouraged him; Cedric became better at spell casting gaining the acknowledgement from his teacher. The bully had had at once been favored by the same teacher but now that Cedric was getting better at magic and gaining their teacher's attention the bully became jealous.

Finally gaining his courage the dark-haired, gray bangs boy stood with the hurt showing in his eyes and ran away from the crowd and the school passing his teacher and to a place where Cedric knew he couldn't be found: At a park near Mystic Meadows.

When the young boy had reached his destination he found his favorite bench and sat on it, having his head resting in his hands as he recalled the recent event with the bully. He had remembered a few years ago, his mother had told him why he had such colored bangs telling him that he was born with it but at that time Cedric was just curious when he had asked now he hated the oh-so cursed bangs since other children had made fun of him because of it.

As young Cedric continued to sulk, he didn't realize another person had sat beside him. "Why are you so sad young man?" Cedric was startled by the voice almost falling over. Luckily, he was able to grab a hold of the bench before tilting too far.

Once Cedric had calmed himself of the incident he looked up at the man that had almost made him fell over. When he had gotten a good look at the stranger Cedric recognized the man. "You're…you're Merlin aren't you? I mean you look like him with clothes and the glasses and the long white beard."

Merlin chuckled and said "I am indeed him young man but do tell me what's gotten you so upset." Cedric returned to his sad state as he answered the sorcerer's question. "The kids at my school make fun of me because I'm teacher's pet but mostly the true reason is because of my gray bangs. My mother had told me I was born with it but now I wish my bangs matched my original hair color, I hate it!" As Cedric said this he played with the curse bangs until Merlin interrupted his actions.

Merlin frown at the boy's negative thoughts and said "But those amazing bangs are a part of you son, and I so happen to know why you have such bangs. First of all they're not gray; they're platinum silver. Second, those bangs are the showing of a future sorcerer with greatness!"

As Cedric took in all of the sorcerer's information he asked "You think so? I mean if that's true how do you know?" Merlin smiled "I am smart son, I've studied about such things during my apprentice years and trust me, someday when you're older I won't be the only one who will think your bangs are cool?"

Cedric smiled at the sorcerer not doubting the man's words one bit. "Now, I suggest you head home for dinner, it's getting late." Merlin said as he stood up and headed off.

" _ **In Present Time"**_

Cedric waited for the princess as he sat his a chair at his desk "Tree..Two…One" He counted having Sofia's knock come right on cue."I'm ready for my next lesson Mr. Cedric!" Sofia said as she entered the Workshop.

Cedric smirked, not surprised hearing that statement coming out of her mouth. "Alright then, what spell or potion do you want to work on today?"

Once Sofia had gotten her training wand she answered "Maybe, you could teach me a spell to turn my bangs platinum silver.. you did say great sorcerers had those." This made Cedric cross his arms and glared at her "Princess… silver bangs don't make you a great sorceress that's trough your hard work."

"You think so?" Sofia asked smirking at him. The man bent down to her and said "Yes... that and you would be stilling my signature look!"

 _ **A/N: I hope this was good, I am even proud of myself after I had written this. So Please Review!**_


End file.
